All I've Ever Wanted
by CC Novak
Summary: If you pair up baking soda with vinegar, you're not exactly goinng to get a good mix, but what happenes when something that starts out bad could end up being amazing?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back from my little break and am glad to say that all is well! I really missed you guys so much! Well, a little insight on this story is that I was listening to All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter, if you haven't heard it, it's one of the cutest songs I've ever heard. And obviously this is a slight AU, not by much though, just the tables are kind of turned a little. And I made C.C. younger, just because it was supposed to be different. I really hope you enjoy it and get a little fuzzy feeling inside because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but maybe this plot will be a winner**

* * *

The work day began at five in the morning for C.C. Babcock. Every time she heard that annoying buzzing sound, she growled and slammed her hand down hard on the button that stopped it. In the years she'd been working for the Sheffield family, she never used the snooze button once. She turned the lamp on and covered her eyes with her hand when she realized how bright it was.

"Ow-w-w." She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Throwing back the covers, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her long legs were wobbly as she walked over to where the light switch was. She flicked it on and yawned when the light came on. She opened the door to her closet and walked inside, she was lucky that Mr. Sheffield didn't make her wear those stupid outfits that most maids wore, light blue dress and those ugly white tennis shoes, he'd seen her in one once and after he saw how ridiculous, and miserable, she looked, he agreed to let her wear a button up shirt and dress slacks.

She pulled out a black shirt, something she had an abundance of, and slacks of the same color. As she looked at them, she wondered if they came in any other color. She shrugged and grabbed the other things she'd need for her shower, the bathroom sadly was not built in like Mr. Sheffield's but she couldn't complain. She'd lived with the family and had worked there since she was twenty years old, that was almost ten year this October and even though she'd been fired at least six million times, Mr. Sheffield had always told her to stay. She was his right arm in a way, if it hadn't been for her, he'd be in so much trouble, especially with that no good business partner of his. She growled at the very thought of him.

He always gave her trouble and always acted like he was way smarter and better than she was, but she always got the best of him. She never let him get her down. Once they had been silently arguing while they were out on the terrace because Mr. Sheffield was trying to tell her something that she'd been waiting forever to hear, and of course that idiot tried to come in to talk to him. She rushed out to stop him and Mr. Sheffield explained his story to her, without even noticing she wasn't there. The two actually had a somewhat fist fight, which ended up with her holding up a chair and him running away. It had been the highlight of her day. Mr. Niles Brightmore, what a character **that** creature was.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She stripped out of her pajamas and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she kept it in most of the time. She laughed at the crink in her hair from keeping it pulled back so tightly, it made her look like she had some kind of sound wave pulsing through her hair, she looked so goofy, but soon it would be gone.

After her shower was over, she dressed and blow dried her hair, she didn't put on her make up yet, if you could call it that. She just put on foundation and eye liner, she wasn't going anywhere other than maybe into the city if either Mr. Sheffield or Miss Fine needed something. She wasn't too fond of Miss Fran Fine either. She tolerated her and talked to her, but her voice was so annoying that she just could not deal with it most of the time. She patted down the stairs in her bare feet, she'd put her shoes on after while when everyone was actually awake.

When she was in the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and tapped on her chin with her index finger trying to think of what to cook. She was shocked to see they still had anything because Miss Fine's mother, Sylvia, had come over for dinner. The only thing bigger than her head was her appetite. She shuddered at the thought. She saw the carton of eggs and laughed silently when she saw it, one of the other things she'd done to Mr. Brightmore was pelt him with eggs when Fran had made people mad about something, she couldn't remember what it was.

She pulled out the eggs and started making the whole family scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, this was actually her favorite breakfast, so they could either enjoy it or starve, Mr. Sheffield liked it to, or so he said.

After she'd set out everything in the kitchen, she heard the alarm clocks buzzing from upstairs and she knew that soon everyone would be coming downstairs to eat and be on their way like always, which was just fine for her, except the fact that Miss Fine would still be there, not to mention Mr. Brightmore.

* * *

A few hours later, C.C. was dusting away in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. She could see through the door that it was her most favorite person in the whole world. She rolled her eyes and continued to dust, like she hadn't even heard it.

Outside, Niles Brightmore furrowed his eyebrows at the Butlerette, as he called her, maid just didn't cut it. She reminded him a lot of Benson...and was just as annoying. When he saw her ignoring him, he began to knock on the door, and this time, she actually walked toward the door, but didn't open it, she just started out at him with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry but trash day is tomorrow." She said.

"Let me in!" He yelled.

"Why?" She asked as she put a finger on her chin.

"Because I have to see Maxwell!" He shouted.

"I had no idea you swung that way. Mr. Sheffield is straight, sorry." She said.

He growled. "Dammit woman! Let me in!" He pounded on the door.

"Door is open." She said as she moved away and when he realized that the door had been unlocked, he felt like an idiot, but he definitely was not going to admit it in front of her.

"Where is Maxwell?" He asked as he walked in the door.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better since that cold I had last week." She said as she shut the door. "And where do you think he is?" She asked.

"You're so rude." He said.

"So are you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She replied giving him a snobbish smile. He rolled his eyes before walking into Maxwell's office. He was in no mood for this today, something was wrong and he needed to tell him immediately.

Maxwell Sheffield was sitting in his desk looking at papers. He rolled his eyes when he heard Niles and C.C. arguing as per usual, thought he couldn't help but find it funny at times. Every time Niles would come over, which was just about everyday, C.C. would get him with something and they would argue four about five minutes, but today, there hadn't been much of argument, he wondered what was going on.

"Maxwell, we have a problem." Niles said as he came in the door and shut it in C.C.'s face. From outside they heard a small 'oof' but that was it, C.C. was outside clutching her nose, it had began bleeding. She muttered under her breath as she walked to the kitchen to get something for her aching nose.

"What's the matter Niles?" He asked as he looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

"I discovered that I apparently don't have a green card, and I am confused as to how that happened." He said.

"Really? I thought you got one years ago?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened, so either I get a new one, or out of this country I go." He said as he pointed his thumb at the door.

"I only know of one easy way to get one, but I'm not sure you'll want to do it." Maxwell said as he stood.

"What is that?" Niles asked.

"You have to get married." He replied and Niles' mouth dropped open.

"Who would I marry? I haven't been on a date in at least a year!" He shouted.

"I don't know old man, but you better think of someone." Just as he finished the sentence, C.C. came in the room with her head leaning back and a tissue covering her nose. Maxwell and Niles shared a look, Niles looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it!" He exclaimed.

"Don't think about what?" C.C. said. She sounded like Nanny Fine with her fingers pinching her nose.

"Mr. Brightmore here has found out that he needs a green card, and the quickest way that I can think of getting one is him marrying someone." He said with a smirk.

"I feel bad for the poor woman he asks." Niles tried to keep from laughing, she sounded so goofy. He then realized that this would be the best way to get back at her for all the mean and hateful things she'd done to him. He stepped closer to her and took in a deep breath.

"Miss Babcock, will you marry me?" C.C.'s neck made a popping sound when she looked at him. Her eyes were wide and blood was now dripping onto the floor, but she was too stunned to even care. He could tell by the look in her eyes, that this was going to be the most entertaining thing he would ever do in his life.

* * *

**Before you ask, no this is not a copy of the story The Proposal that is in this section or Maid In Manhattan, which is also in this section. This is of MY own creation. I really hope you liked it. (: Oh! And during my song writing venue, I wrote one about Niles and C.C., ironically entitled Niles and C.C. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I have to say, it is good to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was shocked at how many people actually liked this story idea...I hope I keep interesting for y'all, I seriously will try. The beginning sentence is a little gross, just warning you, but I've done it before, so meh, little shout out to myself.**

* * *

"Say what?" C.C. asked as she forgot all about her nose bleeding and just let the blood slide down her face, even into her mouth, but she was too stunned to care.

"I asked you if you would marry me." Niles repeated.

"Mr. Sheffield, will I get in trouble if I start to make fun of him?" She asked as she moved him over a little so she could see him.

"Yes, but there is a good reason why he is asking you this." Maxwell said as he stood and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do I want to know? Is this going to be like _Pretty Woman_?" She asked as she looked from the two men. The two shared a look and then shrugged, as if they had never seen the movie. "Ugh. Whatever, just, please don't tell me I have to be a hooker." She said as she pointed at Niles.

"Oh no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of touching you like that...like any other living, breathing man." Niles said.

"Why you-" C.C. held up her fist like she was fixing to punch him, but Maxwell shot her an icy glance to which she immediately put her fist down and placed her hands behind her back. "Sorry sir." She apologized.

"C.C., Mr. Brightmore here, has found out he will be deported if he doesn't get a Green Card to stay in this country. You know as well as I do that I need his help in running our production company." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well if I have to play wife to this wretched creature, what am I going to get in return?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll give you one million dollars." C.C.'s blue eyes grew wide, she then slid closer to him and linked arms with him.

"I do!" She shouted, the two then furrowed their eyebrows at each other and smirked evilly, this was one unholy alliance if there ever was one, but she wanted to please her boss, and the one good thing was, she'd be away from this house for a while, she deserved a vacation.

* * *

"Holy shnikes." C.C. said as she walked into the penthouse apartment that Niles owned. She had never been here before and the place was absolutely stunning. It was a little overdone in black, but it didn't matter to her, she even liked black, if you should, she would paint her whole room black, but then it would remind her of some B-rated vampire movie. All she would need is a coffin, something she had once told the children that she had, to sleep in and she would be all set. "So how long I gotta stay here?" C.C. asked as she looked around a little. He couldn't help but admire her "enthusiasm", she really had never seen a place like this before, or lived in one for that matter. He really didn't know much about her, except she was his nemesis, that was about it.

"For two months, that will give us enough time to put a "wedding" together, get the INS agent to come and interview us to see if we seriously know each other. So if you would like to inform me about yourself, you better start now, I have some things I have to do this afternoon." He said as he started looking at the mail he had on the table. He had brought it in earlier, but hadn't had time to read it, he did though read the one from the INS. All there was, was bills and a play someone had sent him. He tossed it immediately in the trash without even considering it.

"MY NAME IS CHASTITY CLAIRE BABCOCK!" Her voice echoed down the hall. He poked his head around the corner of the kitchen, with an inquisitive look on his face and saw she was no where in sight. He rolled his eyes and then thought of her name again, what kind of name was that? She was neither innocent, at least not that he knew of, or bright, whoever named her was seriously disturbed. "I'M THIRTY YEARS OLD! I WAS BORN ON GROUNDHOG DAY!" He snorted before he decided he needed to go find her. He followed the sound of her rambling on and on little facts about herself and found her in his bedroom. She was sitting on his bed, bouncing up and down like a child.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he propped himself up against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This bed is springy!" She kept bouncing and he made a face. What had he gotten himself into?

"Miss Babcock, please be serious for a moment, though do not make yourself pass out from the difficulty of it." He said. She stopped and gave him a look, which is all it took. "I need you to pretend to be an adult for just two months and don't worry, the guest room is right down the hall here, it's not a bad place, it's not as big as my room, but it does have a walk in closet. Which reminds me, you will need better clothes if we wish to pull this off." He said. She rose and came closer to him. He saw that her make-up had faded and he finally saw her eyes for the first time. They were dark, but they had a certain sparkle to them, much like his own did.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"This means that I will have to go with you..." He added and her face dropped.

"Shi-i-it." She held it out for a moment before ending it and he chuckled.

"You can pick out whatever you like, but you have to bring it to me to make sure it's not something that Miss Fine would pick out." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what else do you want to know about me?" She asked as they walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch, he sat down on the loveseat.

"Tell me more about yourself then just your actual name and birthday, I sadly need to know a few more facts about you." He said.

"Let's see. I was born in Oklahoma City, but when my mother left my father when I was 2, we moved here to New York. I have two siblings, Noel, who is a professor at Harvard, and Danielle, or as we all call her, D.D., she's an actress in Los Angeles." Niles raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you? The over achiever?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, shut up. My parents are not hurting for money, my father is also a producer, he produces television shows, while my mother is...was an actress." She finished.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked. C.C. looked at the floor, she sighed before she started.

"My mother remarried a co-star of hers in one of the plays she was in. I was about ten at this time, I remember him well, he adored my mother and he doted on me as if I was his own. He had never had any children of his own, my mother was his first wife, when she became pregnant, I remember how ecstatic he became. We all did. He actually went out and bought both me and the baby each a pony, which I learned how to ride, and I took care of my new baby brother or sister's. My mom was one of these people who wanted to be surprised when the baby was born, but I knew she wanted another daughter. When it came time for the baby to be born, something happened and both my mother and the baby died, the baby had been a girl, and I actually picked out her name. Robert, my step dad, was too distraught, even after my mother had been dead, he was in the hospital room holding her hand and sobbing. I named my little sister Allie, and she was buried a few days later along with my mother. My father didn't come to the funeral, but I know he mourned her. He had loved her forever, but him being away so much and her having to raise us all by herself tore them apart." She sniffled and he gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She looked up at him and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"It's all right. Things happen, but I swear, if I ever do really get married and have a daughter, I'm going to name her Allie, but seeing as I have no money, no nothing, I don't think that will ever happen." She said.

"You never know, stranger things have happened." She frowned at his statement.

"Are you saying I'm strange?"

"Absolutely and totally." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Now tell me about yourself a little bit." She said as she sat back, crossed her legs, and put her hands behind her head.

"My name is Niles Brightmore, I have no middle name, I was raised in England along with Maxwell, our parents were close friends and we grew up together. I'm a few years older than he is and my birthday is November twenty-sixth. My mother is the only parent alive, and I have a younger brother named Jace, he lives in England still and I believe he is only five years older than you are, I'm forty-five now, so that makes it about right." He said as he tried to remember.

"You don't even know how old your own brother is? That is so depressing." She made herself sound British with a bit of a whiny tone to it. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't really see my family much anymore. The last time I saw them was at least two years ago." He said.

"Why not invite them to our "wedding"." She did the little cat-claw marks with her fingers in the air to emphasize the word. "I surely would like to meet them." She said.

"If you can at least make the people at the store believe you're my wife, I think I can arrange that." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run an errand. I will be back shortly to get you." With that, he stood and left C.C. alone in the apartment for her to explore. She felt like a kid in a candy store, all of this was all so exciting, but all good things normally came to an end, didn't they?

* * *

**Sad story about C.C., but I think it turned out really well, and I promise, everything the two said to each other will come back sooner or later in the story. Ciao! By the way, just a random little poll, how many of y'all have had people say that they like someone that you hate and seeing as you don't want to hurt their feelings, you just plaster on a fake smile and agree with them? Just asking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews guys, it really made my day! And I'm so happy you all like this idea! I was thinking y'all would hate it or I was a copycat XD And a big shout-out to AllTheSnakes, your pen name creeped me out because I have a big ass fear of snakes, but I appreciated your review! I will do as you say, but I promise, it will all come out later!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...sonofabitch**

* * *

Niles walked around the jewelery store for what felt like hours. He gazed at the diamond rings inside the glass case and none seemed to catch his eyes, not a one. He was just about to give up when he saw one that he'd missed. He moved closer to the display and saw that there was one that out beat all the rest. It wasn't as big as most of the ones he'd seen, but it just screamed her name. It was small, but the diamond was shining brightly, just like she did most of the time. He called the salesman over and he bought it, he hoped that she would like it.

When he returned home, he found her passed out on the couch. She was lying on her stomach with her arm dangling off the couch, he rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as if asking for some kind of answer, he knew it would be hard work to get her to straighten out, but he had no idea what tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Miss Babcock, wake up." Niles said as he shook her. She opened her eyes quickly and then sat up just as fast.

"I'm sorry, I've had a rather interesting day." She said.

"I know, here, this is for you." He handed her the small velvet box and she gasped when she opened it.

"This is so pretty!" She said.

"I thought you'd like it, now your little blonde self can just stare at the shininess of it all day long, but just don't walk into a wall, ok?" When he turned his back to her to look at the clock, she stuck her tongue out at him, she immediately put back in her mouth when he turned his head to look at her. "Very mature Babs, all right, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes master." She placed her hands on her arms and did the thing that Jeanie did when she was talking to Tony.

"All right, all right, come here for a moment." He motioned for her to come near him. He began to fix her hair with his fingers, a few strands were sticking up and he didn't want her looking like a common street rat.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled at him.

"No problem, now let's go."

* * *

At least four hours later, both Niles and C.C. stumbled in the door with all array of shopping bags in their hands. C.C. had at least five in each hand, and Niles the same amount.

"I pray to God this works." He said as he led C.C. to where her room was, he had to half kick open to the door because he couldn't open it with his hand. They both placed the bags down on her bed and sat down at the same time, absolutely exhausted.

"It better, especially if I have to wear those shoes." She said as she pointed at one of the boxes that had fallen out of a random bag. Inside were a pair of black heels that C.C. hadn't really liked all that much, but it was in style now, thankfully though, Niles had let her get a pair of boots that were most comfortable.

"You know, that ring looks good on you. After all this is over, I'll let you keep it." He said as he picked up her hand and examined it.

"Gee, thanks." She said. "All right, out. I want to put all this away, and seeing as it's going to be eight before I even get done, I'm just going to crash after that, be thankful you won't have to feed me." She said as she started to kick him out.

"Crash?" He shouted.

"It means go to sleep, out!" She shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. He shook his head, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

While C.C. slept, Niles kept pacing back and forth in his bedroom, what was he going to do? She was obviously just playing along, well no, he knew she'd want that money, she was greedy or so he thought, most of the time, so she'd stay just for the money and that would be it. He paused when he remembered the story of her mother, he wondered if Maxwell knew that story, he swallowed hard as he tried to picture a young C.C. losing her mother, it was absolutely heartbreaking. He brushed the feeling aside and then started worrying again, oh good God, what if this woman couldn't pull it off?

When he laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to picture C.C. in a wedding dress and surprisingly, she looked beautiful. With her somewhat long blonde hair fixed nice and neat, a strapless white gown, and the smile he was sure she would have on her face if this were true, made him actually consider marrying her for real for a moment or two, but then he remembered how they were supposed to hate each other, but something still twinged at him, he just hoped it was heartburn.

Niles finally drifted off to sleep himself, but now it was C.C.'s turn to worry. How was she going to pull this off? She may have been of high stock, but she was no longer accustomed to things in the higher society, she was a glorified maid! Butlerette actually. She smirked when she remembered how he called her that. She secretly loved it, it showed he had a sense of humor. He'd actually showed it again today when she came out in a black flowy dress that went to her knees. He wolf whistled and it made her blush. He said it accentuated her eyes and that she looked like a dream, she'd never been told that before, sure she'd been told she was a beautiful woman by a lot of people, but from a man that was pretending to be her husband...which totally didn't make any sense, made her get a fuzzy feeling inside. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, but the feeling of her finally getting married, even though it was fake, still made butterflies in her stomach.

The next morning, Niles awoke to the smell of food being made and he got scared for a minute, then he remembered that C.C. got up every morning to make breakfast for the Sheffields and apparently she had forgotten she wasn't supposed to.

He got up quickly and went into the kitchen. He saw C.C. had her back to him and that she was busily making something, he smelled bacon, something she didn't get to make that often due to Miss Fine being Jewish. Unlike C.C., he liked Fran, he got along with her fantastically, his only problem with her was the fact she always took Maxwell's mind of what they should be doing by hopping up on his desk and babbling on and on about her family.

"Chas, you do realize you don't have to make breakfast anymore." He said. He watched as C.C.'s head snapped up, she'd been looking down at what she was doing and he must have provoked something because she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"What did you just call me?" She asked. He then caught what he said and got nervous, she looked like she was fixing to kill him.

"Whoops, sorry about that." He replied with a shaky tone.

"It's no problem, but my mom used to call me that when I was little..." Her voice trailed off, she quickly turned her head back around and finished what she was doing. When she had all the food she'd made done, she put them on two plates and as she went to put the skillet in the sink, it burned the palm of her right hand. She let out a small scream and grasped her hand. She swore a few times under her breath as she tightened the grip on her hand, trying to get the pain to subside.

"This might help." Niles turned on the sink and gently placed her hand under the cold water. She tried to pull it away at first, but he held her hand steady. She leaned back against him to keep from trying to run again, this was helping some, but not by much. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, feeling her back against his bare chest and his hand holding hers was just odd, this was his arch-rival here, but she did need help and he wanted to prove he wasn't as mean as she thought. "Let's get this bandaged up." He said as he released her hand and turned to get the First Aid Kit from above the stove. He pulled out the ace bandage and the Neosporin, along with a pair of scissors.

He turned the water off and held out her hand for him to spread the weird substance that would relive the burning feeling from her hand on her red palm. He examined it a little more before he made his diagnosis.

"It looks like a very minor first degree burn. I suggest not making anymore food for the duration of your stay here." He said as he wrapped the bandage around her hand.

"Thanks Dr. Brightmore, I believe you're onto something here." She teased.

"Call me Niles, we are supposed to be engaged after all." He smiled.

"Ok...Niles." She said returning the smile. Before it got awkward, he pulled the bandage tightly, cut it, and then put the masking tape on so that the bandage would stick to her hand. "Thanks." She said as she rubbed the bandage softly, the pain was not as bad as it was.

"You're welcome C.C., now, let me give a call to the INS and then we'll eat, I've always wondered what your cooking tasted like." He smirked.

"In all the years I've worked for Mr. Sheffield, you've never eaten my food?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I would always spit it out." He added, he laughed at the look of displeasure and shock on her face before walking down the hall to shower, change, and call the INS.

* * *

**Apologies for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to add that would take away from other chapters, so there it is. I tried to make it all fluffy and fuzz-i-fied, don't make fun of that word, I've heard it so many times that I am seriously considering writing a list of all the made up words and phrases I've heard/used/made, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you again in three days time! Adios!**

**PS: Just throwing this out there for the fans who've seen every episode, does anyone else get hysterical in the episode Maggie the Model when the photographer guy is doing his thing? I get so hysterical that I am literally in tears.**


End file.
